hijoteefandomcom-20200214-history
Lights! Camera! Action!
This is the first episode of the second season of the series. Summary Plot This is the episode script as recorded from the main Chat: Episode Intro :*PLEASE DO NOT TALK OR ELSE YOU WILL GET KICKED!* *''' :' "Hello there, campers!" *' :' "Today we are all back for a second season of..." *' :' "Total" *' :' "Drama" *' :' "ROLEPLAY" *' :' "That is right campers, or should I say... cast mates :P" *' :' "This second season will now take place at an abandoned film-lot" *' :' "That means that all the challenges will now be movie related" *' :' "However, as you can see... we only have 25 characters that returned" :'*OKAY YOU CAN SPEAK AS YOU ARE INTRODUCED:*''' *''' :' "They are..." *' :' " !" * : "Hello there, fellow competitors!" *' :' " !" * : "Hey losers!" *' :' " !" * : "Hi?" *' :' " !" * : "Hey guys! How are you... Ugh... This Film Lot is creepy..." *' :' " !" * : "Hi" *' :' " !" * : "Hi sexy persons" *' :' " !" * : "The Codesters in the house!" *' :' " !" * : "Hope you are ready to lose..." *' :' " " * : "Yo yo yo, Zekester in the house!" *' :' " !" * : "Hi..." *' :' " !" * : "LOVE YOU GUYS! EEEEE!" *' :' " !" * : "Hi everyone, it's great to be back!" *glares at Duncan* *' :' " !" * : "Hey!" *' :' " !" * : *glares at Chris* *' :' " !" * : "Hello, all!" *' :' " !" * : "HEY GUYS! What's up?" *' :' " !" * : "I'm SUPER fat to be here!" * : "Wheres the toilet?" *' :' " !" * : *To someone* "I SAID SHUT! Oh..." *Turns* "What you all looking at? HUH?... I mean, tell me then!" *' :' " !" * : "Hello Idiots... Dawn is here? I hate Dawn" *' :' " !" * : "I intend on winning that million, just hopefully you all know... I am A CIT!" *' :' " !" * : "Sup?" *' :' " !" * : "EEEEE!" *' :' " !" * : "I just want my latte." *' :' "And finally! !" * : "Heeeey guurrrllls!!!" *' :' "Okay, now that we are all introduced..." * : "WHAT ABOUT ME!!!" *' :' "...I am now going to split you into teams" * : "Ooh, wow, I wonder if they are the Hero's or Villains..." *' :' "Heroes vs. Villains Style! :D" * : "Again?" * : "Great..." *' :' "Okay, the first team will be called the Screaming SUPER HEROES" *' :' "The second team will now be called, the Killer SUPER VILLAINS!" * : "Very original" *' :' "That is right, cast mates. There will be two teams, and each team will eliminate someone..." *' :' "EVERY EPISODE" * : "Every episode... Eeeh" * *walks over to where the heroes will be standing* "We all know, I'm a Hero!" *' :' "Okay then, the Screaming Super Heroes will have all the nice people, who are..." *' :' " " * : "Woo heroes!" *' :' "The Killer Super Villains will now have all the mean people, who are..." *' :' " " *' :' "And there you go!" *' :' "So who is ready to roleplay? :D" Pre-Challenge :'*OKAY YOU CAN ALL TALK NOW:*''' * : "What, yo?!" * : "I ain't mean!" * : "Yay! I am on a team with nice peeps" * : "I am a villian? WHAAAT!?" * : "I'm glad I'm a hero!" * : "Heh heh..." * : "I HATE YOU CHRIS!" * : "We all know DUNCAN is a villain..." * : "EEEE! love being a hero!" *updates tweeter :3* * : *rolls eyes* * : "I will use fire sticks now!" *juggling fire sticks* * : "Of course I am a villain." * : *flies* * : "I'm batman!!!!" * : "Guys, I don't got control of my personalities still" * : *Ponders* * : "I am SOOOOOOOOOOOO happy that I won last season!" * : "Yeah, I'm the WINNER WINNER WINNER :D" * : "Yeah, but no one wins twice, so $100 bucks says that you will lose Season 2 , " * : "Yeah, I know that I will lose..." * : "...but I need to have more screentime or else people will forget about me :P" * : "Lucky Cody... Hey where's the confessional?" * : "Hey guys" * : "You look so beautiful Courtney, like an angel" * : "They in tend to pop up when ever" * : *blushes* * : "I don't wanna be a lame character on this lame TV show!" * : *conf* "I need lipgloss" * : *turns to malevolent one* * : "So, now what?" * : *conf* "Such a unique confessional!" * : "I wont! Don't worry Codykins!" * : "Then you can leave Blainely, don't no one want you here, yo!" * : "Ugh! People keep loving Ale-whatever..." *Blushes* "HE IS SLIGHTLY CUTE... I hope no one knows..." *Everyone looks at her* "Whoops!" * : *conf* "For people to think I'm mike I got to act like mole" * : *conf* "This is my redemption, Heather broke my heart and my million dollars were burned in a volcano!" * : *conf* "This year, I'm going to win!" *''' :' "Okay then, let's all go to our cabins..." :'*SCENE SWITCHES TO THE MAIN CABINS*''' * : "Not trailers?" * : *walks over to cabins* "Uhhh... crappy much?" * : "Why our pillows is rocks?" * : "Yay cabins!" * : "That's bad..." * : *Pushes Noah* "Loser..." * : *conf* "IT WASS AN ACCIDENT! is going to pay!" * : "Ahhh..." * : "These cabins is musty, yo!" * : "Its fine" * : "Take a chillpill, farmboy" * : "Better than back home" * : "Izzy! Hey, wanna bunk?" * : *conf* "Chris is crazy, man! He using rocks?" * : *goes and looks for Idol* * : "Okay!" * : "Hello Noah, like a snake right?" * : "Hey e.e" * : "I remember you..." * : "I don't know where, though" * : "I'm out here looking for some fish..." *''' :' "Hey there cast mates!" *' :' "Okay do you all see your cabins?" * : "Yes? Chris, we do" * : "Hey Al, I hope your as good at challenges, as to say, not at ALL" * : *trips on something* *' :' "Yeah I don't like trailers" * : "ahhhhhhhhhhhhhh" * : "Hey guys I found pillows" * : *runs on top of tree* * : "I don't know where i found them, I just saw 'em" * : "AHA" *FINDS IDOL* * : *In conf* "Man" *Sobs* "I CAN'T HIDE IT ANYMORE... EVERYONE SENT ME HATE MAIL AND CALLED ME UGLY" * : *turns back to regular mike* *' :' "So this season I brought the same cabins from Season 1" *' :' "The Chris McLean Spa Hotel is also BACK" * : *Outside Conf* "HEY CRYBABY YOU DONE?" * : "I am here to win a cool mill and be out of all your newby lives!" * : "Yes Noah, I think we can be great pals" * : "Woah" * : "REALLY!" *' :' "The losers however get to sleep in the shitty cabin :P" * : "Phew!" *' :' "Okay then!" * : "Ooooh A pretty hotel" * : "Wow. Uh... Great." * : "Hey Al, I hope your as good at challenges as you are good looking, that's to say, not at all" * : "That cabin is shittier than Blaineley's attitude, yo!" Challenge 1 *' :' "Who is ready for your first challenge!" * : "Already?" *' :' "Yup" * : *conf* "At least I am not dead currently... I have to get my A game on!" * : *yawn* "What?" * : "But we haven't ate yet D:" * : "I am so... BORED... So, hurry it up" * : "BUT WE HAVEN'T ATE YET" * : "We'll see Scott, it was a nice attempt for a 5 year old" * : *laughs at what Ezekiel said* * : "I've been spinning this fire stick for a while!" * : "Grr Oops!" *the stick falls in the sea* *' :' "Okay then, your first challenge will be to set up the camera equipment" *' :' "Up by the studio" * : "Easy" * : "oh..." * : "Hee hee?" * : "You jinxed it GIRL" * : "THIS LOOKS LIKE A JOB FOR SVETLANA" * : *Turns to svetlana* * : *conf* "I'm on a team of LOSERS! All except Duncan, Al and... Courtney..." * : "Oooh I am a master of parkour!" *' :' "First team to take the camera equipment to the studio wins!" * : "Piece of cake!" *' :' "Ready?" *' :' "Set?" *' :' "GO! :D" * : *jumps up the first block* * : *doing it parkour style* *' :' "No parkour, all you have to do is run to the studio" * : *runs up* * : *grabs two cameras and jumps on trees* * *grabs some equipment* "Vamonos!" * : "Hey!" * : *runs* * : *grabs 2 pieces of equipment* * : *in Eva's arms* "Wowowow, we are going fast" * *starts running* *' :' "After you make it to the studio then you have to set up the equipment" * : *sets downs 2 cameras* * : "Ohh" *runs into the studio* * : *sets down equipment* * : "Sure" * : *places camera* * : *jumps back* * : "Yeah Al, TEAM VILLAIN!" * : *Grabs equipment* * : *runs* * : *gets to studio* * : *takes camera* * : "hmmmmmmm" * : *runs up and gets 4 stacks of speakers* * : *grabs equipment and runs to studio* * : *carries a tiny gloss* * : "Is there a trailer?" *' :' "Okay then" * : *takes camera and runs* *' :' "Both teams are now at my studio" * : *Runs, chucks Beth away* "So, I have made it..." *makes it to the studio* *' :' "First team to finish setting up wins!" * : *sets up green screen* * : *sets down speakers* * : "Oooh this is so special" * : "One part done, a little more amigos!" * : *setting up computer* * : *SETS CAMERAS CORRECTLY* * : *helps Courtney* * : "May I be of assistance, my lady?" * : "Thanks, Al..." * : *at studio, sets equipment up* "Yay, 4 Cameras! Ooh one's faulty." * : *darts up with equipment* * : *sets up green screen* * : *tackles screen* *' :' "Whoops!" * : *SETS UP LIGHTS* *' :' "Looks like we have a BAD green screen" * : *sets equipment* * : "IZZY, NO!" *' :' "That screen is now teared up by :P" * : "Oh, Izzy..." * : "I can fix that" * : *RUNS TO GET CAMERA SCREEN* * : "Crud, Izzy!" *grabs some glue and starts fixing* * : *grabs equipment* * : *patches it up with bandages* *' :' "Okay then, Screaming Super Heroes are now in the LEAD :D" * : "Why, yes!" * : "Yeah VILLAIN!" *leans on camera and knocks it down* * : *COME BACK HERE NEW SCREEN* * : *Whacks the light, making it turn on* "ANOTHER LIGHT IS WORKING!" * : "All fixed team" * : "yes..." *' :' "We will be done in" *' :' "10" * : *takes all of the speakers for Courtney* * : *sits and use gloss* *' :' "9" * : "Sorry, got an angry feeling in my head" *' :' "8" * : *TURNS TO MALEVOLENT ONE* *' :' "7" * : "Done!!!" *geets take thingy* *' :' "6" * : "BREAKS CAMERA FOR VILLAINS* *' :' "5" * : *Sets up equipment* *' :' "4" * : "Villains win!" * : "Lights!" *' :' "3" * : "We're gonna win!" *throws hands up and knocks camera down* *' :' "2" * : *Fixes Camera* "DONE!" * : "Camera!" *' :' "1" * : "BREAKS SCREEN FOR VILLAINS" * : "Oops..." *' :' "TIMES UP!" * : "ACTION!" * : "Villains win!" *' :' "Okay then everyone STOP" * : "hehehehehe" * : "That was hard, yo!" *' :' "Let me see what we got here!" * : "A piece of perfection Chris" * : *checks the camera equipment* * : "I hope so Courtney" * : "I am so dead." * : *use gloss and lipstick* * : "Not so good" *' :' "Okay guys" * : "Your cams broke" *' :' "Looks like the Villains finished first!" * : "YES!" * : "Oops..." * : "Yeah, yo!" *' :' "BUT" * : "But?" * : "But... what?" * : "Yes?" * : "...But... Ugh" * : "But?!" *' :' "The Heroes set it up better" * : "YES!" * : "Ugh!" * : "What" * : "YES!" *' :' "So HEROES WIN! :D" * : "Awww..." * : ":D" * : "YES... WOOHOO!" * : "Aw man..." *' :' "HEROES WIN the challenge!" * : "No way! That is unjust!" * : "Yeahhhhhh" *' :' "BUT" * : *CHANGES BACK* * : "Another But?" * : "These are too many butts." * : *conf* "Well accidentally ripping the green screen made it better!" *' :' "There is no elimination today" * : "Great!" * : "YESS" * : "Yes!" *' :' "So yeah! Welcome to Season 2!" * : "We win!" * : "But you said there was eliminations every episode, yo!" *' :' "Hope you all have a nice time in here!" * : "TO THE SPA HOTEL MY HEROES!!!" * : "He's a liar... duh" Outro :'*SCENE SWITCHES TO THE CAFETERIA*''' * : "Shut it!" *Grabs Zeke* * : "Oh yeah" * : *bites his hand* * : "Oh I am so digging this..." * : "So...? Now what?" * : "Jeez" * : "Okay guys" * : *whispers to Courtney* "You did great!" * : "Ready for your first meal?" * : "Yum" * : :O * : "Oh god, no!" * : "Today we will have NO FOOD ha ha ha! :D" * : D: * : D: * : *under breath* "I hate you, Chef..." * : "YO MAGGOTS WANT BURGERS NEXT WEEK?" * : "What... did... you... say?" * : "Okay then back to Chris..." * : "This is messed up, yo!" *''' :' "Okay guys" *' :' "We have 25 people in here" *' :' "But only 3 people can win" * : "We can count... I think" *' :' "So that means that 22 of you will LOSE :D" * : "Yes... Again we know! WE KNOW... Okay?" *' :' "First place will be $1,000,000" * : "Great" * : "Second place will be $100,000" * : "Same as last season, we know" * : *conf* "So... I have a 1/25 chance to get 1st, 2nd, or 3rd!" * : "We get it, Chris!" * : *conf* "My final 3 would be me in first place, Sierra in second, and I guess Noah in 3rd." *' :' "Fine then" *' :' "Also, since won last season..." * : "So. This concludes the episode of TOTAL DRAMA ROLEPLAY... oops... To soon..." *' :' "He gets 5 free votes" * : *gulp* *' :' "Meaning that 5 votes for will not count! :D" *' :' "Okay are we all set?" * : "Heh heh" * : *mouth drops* * : "Ok..." *' :' "Who is ready for..." * : "What, yo?!" * : ? * : "For..?" * : "I guess..." *' :' "TOTAL" *' :' "DRAMA" *' :' "ACTION" * : "MEEEEEEEE HEHEHEHEAHAHAHA" * : "I AM" *Battles eye lashes* "I mean me!" * : *Laughing* * : *conf* "Chris is such a fool, giving that weakling Cody an advantage! I will get my revenge..." :'*THIS EPISODE HAS ENDED!*''' Trivia